Neue Liberale
|party_logo = |Leader = Beatrix Lerche|Foundation = 4182|Youth wing = Youth Neue Liberale|Student wing = Student Neue Liberale|Membership = 178,000|Ideology = Liberalism, Anti-Segregation, Equality|Affiliation = Liberal Organisation|Colour = Yellow |Seats2 Title = "Governorships"|Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = Cabinet|Seats3 = |Website = neueliberale.nk}} Neue Liberale Reich Representatives: National Executive Committee (NEC) History Foundation and Government (Wolf Scheidemann) 4182-90 Neue Liberale was formed by a group of Centrists, annoyed with the current right/left wing divide in the nation. Neue Liberale aimed to provide centre ground to the electorate. Its immediate aims were to cut the huge overspend in Science and Technology Budget and bring equal rights to many segregated citizens. Neue Liberale formed many agreements between parties in order to co-operate against the segregationalist Thalleristische Einheitspartei. The first order was the Neue Wahl formed with the Konservative Partei. Its initial aim were to depose the Thalleristische Einheitspartei from government and bring more centre/centre-right policies to legislation. Next, with the newly formed GVV and Partei für Narikatonische Freiheit, the Neue Liberales successfully lead the Narikatonisches Reich Anti-Segregation Coalition (NRASC) with the aim to de-segregate Narikatonische with the Great Repeal Act if a new government could be formed. Finally, after years of: debating, negotiating and voting - the Neue Liberales defeated the Thalleristische Einheitspartei with the GVV and Konservative Partei. Wolf Scheidemann became the Reichskanzler with four party colleagues in various ministerial roles including Foreign and Finance. Felix Stengel, as Foreign Minister, proposed the successful bill joining the Artanian Intergovernmental Association Treaty (AIGAT), which passed 311-49, with only the GVV voting against. Also, a second bill passed that brought more rights to citizens (in preparation to, potentially, join the Sanctuary Nations Treaty). Unfortunately, the government was unable to get the required 2/3rd majority it required to join the treaty. During the 4190 General Election, the incumbent government lost its majority - ultimately a deal with the PfN fell through due to disagreements with the GVV. The TE regained control, re-segregating citizens. The PfN resigned from the Anti-Segregation Organisation. Wolf Scheidemann, along with Deputy Felix Stengel, resigned from the leadership of the party. In a highly contested election where Beatrix Lerche won the position. Official Opposition & One Seat Majority (Beatrix Lerche) 4190- In her first act as leader, Miss Lerche proposed a Motion of No Confidence in the government, in the hopes that the PfN would support the motion to call a fresh election. It narrowly failed, 188-211. Beatrix Lerche also attended the Thaller Congress, which was rather controversial within the TE's membership, new Kaiser Jens II proposed all parties form a bigger union of different wings. Ultimately, a one party state. Much debating took place and overall the motion failed but all parties respected the Kaiser and his aims. The Neue Liberales have won a few divisions within the Reich, including the Pet Regulation bill proposed by the DBV (passed 303-96), the Capitalist Wing diverging from the other government partners ensured this passed. Also, the most crucial of this term, the Cheap Labour Act failed (177-222) after the minority partner PdF decided to vote against. Government After a long fought campaign - the Neue Liberales won 115 seats. Three over their record. This was enough to take Largest Party Status and thus the ability to appoint a new VdH (Speaker) - which was given to Esther Strecker. The Neue Liberales re-entered government with a majority of 1 seat over the opposition also with a record of 6 positions (as opposed to the 5 previously). The leadership has agreed to encourage a longer debate phase due to the minute majority. Early Election 4195 (Beatrix Lerche) 4195- After the controversial passing of the Early Election Bill, Beatrix Lerche's first term was brought to an abrupt end 18 months before its due closure. In the following election, the Neue Liberales remained unscathed from a term in office; losing 1 seat - which transferred to the KP. However, government member DBV lost 2 seats. Which caused the government's majority to be reduced from 1 to -2. An Unlikely Alliance However, the TE were still unable to form a majority government themselves, they would require help from any party. This is where the Neue Liberales stepped in. Miss Lerche promissed the party's integrity of anti-segregation wouldn't be lost but the party would turn more pro-military and support the Thallers in office. The bill passed 275-124. A 2/3rd majority of the Reichstag. Electoral History Category:Neue Liberale